


Duke meets Bat-Cow

by Gemini_00



Series: Batfamily Shorts [24]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman and the Signal (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Bat Family Feels, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne and His Pets, Emotional Comfort, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_00/pseuds/Gemini_00
Summary: Duke has been living with the Waynes for nearly four day and there are plenty of things he discovers through his time there. Damian decides it is time to introduce Duke to Bat-Cow. He hopes the older boy will not feel the same ill will that his maternal side felt towards the animals.





	Duke meets Bat-Cow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batmango](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batmango/gifts).



> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000

Damian supposed that Thomas wasn’t the worst of company, surely better than Drake. But Damian did not know how Duke felt about his pets. The rest of the family seemed to like them, and if not like them then they at least tolerated them which is something compared to the Al Ghuls. At the moment all he had was a dog, a cat, a cow, and a Turkey. Though, he visited some dragons on a weekly basis.

 

So when introducing Thomas to his cow, he was risking a great deal of trust. If Thomas were to harm Batcow, Damian would not be allowed to avenge or harm Thomas as per Pennyworth’s orders. 

 

“This is Batcow,” Damian introduced him to her, “If you do not like her, I request you tell me and I will resolve a solution.”

 

“You have a cow?” Duke raised an eyebrow staring at the beautiful creature, “A cow, a dog, a cat and a-”

 

“Turkey. Jerry The Turkey,” He answered. Damian’s heart was racing. Thomas had a look that Damian did not understand. He prayed to whatever entity up there that Thomas would not feel the same feeling his grandfather did towards the animal.

 

“A cow, wow okay,” Duke nodded before looking at Damian, “Why would I hurt the cow?”

 

Mother snapping the neck of the bird, berating Damian for attempting to save it went through his head. Though he knew mother had the best interest, it made him sick to his stomach. The sharp snap of the bird’s neck still sent chills down his neck.

 

_ “Dispose of this before your grandfather sees,” She demanded as she dropped the dead animal at his seven year old feet. _

 

“She does not produce the milk we consume, one may feel that she is useless or simply is displeased by her presence,” Damian stepped into Batcow’s area. He held some of the carrots in his pocket for her.Batcow’s soft nose brushed against his hands. Damian smiled a little bit at her, she was such a gentle creature. A much better companion than any of those imbeciles at school despite what Drake or Todd may say.

 

“Did that happen alot, you know, before?” Thomas questioned, “Did you lose alot of animals?”

 

The question is not vague enough that Damian can’t see the implication. The League was not a place for children nor animals. It was not a place to sit around leisurely and enjoy the simple things of nature. Ra’s al Ghul was strict in his ways, there was no room for softness- He feared the man may harm one of Damian’s pets just to prove a point.

 

“Enough for the point to be made clear,” Damian stayed stoic. Batcow’s eyes droned into his own. He couldn’t imagine her being any food or resource. To him, she was a friend. Grayson said friends were important.

 

Thomas may possibly be a friend. Time will tell.

 

“Can I pet her?” Thomas asked.

 

Damian stared at Thomas, even Grayson never asked such a question. He simply moved onto Titus or Alfred the Cat. Damian handed the carrot to Thomas.

 

“Approach slowly. Offer it. Let her choose,” Damian instructed.

 

Thomas listened perfectly.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly what you suggested but I did not want a repeat of Fear Toxin. I also need more Damian and Duke interactions in my life so here we go.
> 
> I've posted on my tumble some edits of the characters
> 
> it is crunch time for the Red Hood Fan Series. I'm taking some request for the searches involving Damian and/or Jason in hopes that my lovely readers will donate to their kick start!!! It's almost the deadline boys and girls. I highly recommend you guys getting some kickass bat fam fluff that they produce. So please recommend and please support them!
> 
> Please support this wonderful Batfamily/Redhood fan series where I've gathered my inspiration for Damian Wayne and Jason Todd. Seriously they are Ismahawk level good  
> https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq-0ZJeZQ99fS8CiF6nBlgg
> 
> and please support their Kickstart by donating even a dollar and share with your friends! They need it or we won't get a season two! Just a dollar or a post or a mention would mean the difference!!!
> 
> http://bit.ly/redhoods2
> 
> Also, I've made a Tumblr. This is going to start with snippet and such for special post about the series and edits :)
> 
> carleegem2000


End file.
